


The grass is greener on the other side

by AstralPrince



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Found Family, Gen, Gift Fic, One Shot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralPrince/pseuds/AstralPrince
Summary: [ Gift story for PerformapalWriter ]What if Callum was raised by the mysterious elf in the mirror instead of Harrow?
Relationships: Aaravos & Callum (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	The grass is greener on the other side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerformapalWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerformapalWriter/gifts).



> Boots and I have been chatting and this topic came up. What if indeed! It's too much fun not to explore the idea, but it took me a while to type all this. To this day, I think this is the longest one-shot I've ever written.  
> This "story" is actually a collection of scenes so there are quite a lot time-skips in it, you are warned! :D 
> 
> I also made up some spells for this. If you see anything unfamiliar it's probably made up.

There are worlds where things go smoothly. There are worlds full of love, and life. This one is a bit... different.

Viren had brought back a strange mirror from when he went into the dragon king's lair. Thunder, as he was called by the humans had treasured it, so the royal high mage was sure that the mirror was special. However, he had yet to figure out it's secrets. Something incredible was hidden behind the enchanted glass, and it was just waiting to be found by someone with the potential for greatness.

Meanwhile, the young orphan, who was sometimes called the step prince of Katolis was trying to hide from everything and everyone. Young Callum had just lost his mother to the dragon, and now his step father king Harrow was grieving. Whenever he looked at Callum the man started to cry and it broke the child's heart. Callum was just eight, so he understood what was going on. He feared that he would be kicked out of the palace soon. With tears in his eyes the boy scrambled into the small storage room inside lord Viren's tower. He want supposed to be there, but that only meant nobody was going to look for him there. 

The child leaned his back onto a smooth surface. It was cold and the freezing bite ate itself through his clothes, but Callum endured. The cold kept him awake and grounded in reality. Without it the pain, loss, grief, hurt, fear would come back and swallow him whole. Callum didn't just lose his mother, he lost his own life. He cried softly. Every tear that was spilled represented a piece of his broken world. It must have been hours that he just let himself feel and his soul drift away. Callum needed this. What he didn't need was to fall through the mirror's glass and into a very strange library of sorts. 

Fearful green eyes scanned their surroundings with curiosity and care. Even this young, Callum was an artist and he had a gift. His memory never failed him, it was perfect, or rather "eidetic" according to the royal doctor. Callum committed every detail that his eight year old self could see to his memory. The artfully crafted mirror, the table that seemed to have silver veins running through it, and especially the huge stained glass windows would be perfect things to sketch later. Callum soaked it all up like a little sponge. He was just trailing the thin vines across the glass when suddenly the doors opened and a person stepped into the room. He or she was looking like nothing that Callum had ever seen before in his life. At first the child thought that it was a woman, but he couldn't be sure. Callum knew that most girls had certain assets, and the magical being before him was lacking these. The cloaked person stopped deadly still after spotting him on the floor before the mirror. 

"And who may you be, little one?" Said a definitely deep and most certainly male voice. 

It sent a shudder through Callum's small frame. There was no malice in the stranger's voce, but it made his eyes water none the less. He was a shy child, and one who just lost his mother. He wasn't sure where he was or who was standing before him. All that he knew was that he was scared, terrified even. Callum wanted his mom. He wished for her to hold him and protect him. She was safe, and she was always there for him. Harrow tried to be this close with him as well, but he was still his king first and foremost. King Harrow wasn't his father, and he would never truly be, even if Callum wished for it so badly. He was all alone, and scared, and then there was the very strange adult before him that made him uneasy at best.

"Young star, don't be afraid. Nobody is going to hurt you for as long as you are here in my... home." The adult tried again. 

This time Callum actually looked up to get a glimpse of stars on blue skin. He saw white hair and what could have been a amused grin. 

"I can help you find a way home. Here, let us be friends." He held out his hand in a human greeting. "My name is Aaravos, and I'm a true archmage. Now that you know me, who are you, shy one?"

"I'm Callum. I'm the step prince of Katolis, and I can't really do anything." 

A child's honesty was as clear and pure as a child's cruelty was rotten and toxic. No doubt, his peers have tried their best to pick on little Callum to destroy him and his confidence bit by bit. Regardless of species, origin or class, children would always be the same. Aaravos could relate to that. He only needed to remember his own childhood to ruin his day. When the startouch elf looked into Callum's bright green eyes he saw a tiny bit of himself in them. 

"I am sure there is something you can do. Nobody is truly useless. Perhaps you just haven't found your special talent yet?" He offered, and waited for the child's reply. 

In all fairness, a small part of him wanted to keep Callum. He was so lonely in the mirror, and how long has he been yearning for the sound of another voice? Aaravos didn't want to let the child go because that would mean he would be alone again. Naturally and ideally he would like to escape alongside the small human that suddenly fell into his study, but those were dreams at best. 

"Well... I can draw a bit?" Came the timid reply that had Aaravos coo.

"See? That means you are a budding artist. May I see your works?" 

Callum blushed and froze on the spot. He suddenly stood as straight as a rod, and turned as red as a moonberry. However, Aaravos didn't mind. He was fascinated by his little visitor. Aside from that he was delighted to have company. And yet he was aware that he could not keep the boy. With a heavy heart Aaravos sighed and knelt down right before Callum. 

"As much as I adore your presence, we have to get you home. I'm sure your family is already worried sick."

The answer, a small "no. They're not" was almost too quiet and sad to be heard. Almost being the key word. Aaravos heard it, and he felt his heart burn. 

"Do you not wish to go home?" 

"No. I'm just a step-prince, and my auntie is a soldier. I don't have a home anymore." 

That made the usually smooth primal master become terribly quiet. If the little one, Callum, didn't have a home then he could keep him. It would be alright, in his mind, since he wasn't taking him from someone. Callum was, for the lack of a nicer wording, free real estate. It made Aaravos grin with thickly veiled desperation. After the last few decades he needed someone to talk to, or else he will turn mad.

"Then how about you stay with me?" He offered with a bow, "I haven't had an apprentice in what feels like forever! And besides it gets lonely here. I would appreciate your company, little star." 

At this Callum looked up with hope in his eyes. True emeralds, as lush and green as Xadia's forests shone brightly from behind scruffy brown strands of hair. When Aaravos offered his hand, the boy took it with no fear or prejudice against him. The four fingers didn't even bother the child. He smiled gratefully for the opportunity to finally be something, and the new home. Meanwhile, Aaravos himself was at a loss. Somewhere deep down in his mind he was wondering how much they would end up influencing each other because the small human before him was already working his way into his heart.

"Then let's not dawdle and get you a room for yourself. After a tour we can start with something easy."

"Can we watch the stars? Mom used to do that with me before she died."

Aaravos nodded. He was absolutely smitten with the human child. Before, he never thought of himself as much of a father figure, and he was certain that he didn't like anything under the age of ten, but Callum was an exception. He had a spark of intelligence and good manners. He had so much potential that Aaravos was almost sparkling with excitement.

* * *

It had been a year since Callum arrived in Aaravos's mirror. The boy had shown an incredible dislike for dark magic, much to his mentor's disappointment, so they stuck to primal magic only. Aaravos initially saw it as pointless busy work. Humans could not cast magic spells without the aid of a primal stone, and for Callum to find one... the chances were against him. However, the boy insisted on being taught star magic, which brought them to where they were now. 

Aaravos sat in his favorite chair while Callum had curled up on some cushions before the huge windows. Outside was a sky full of stars that seemed to wink playfully at him. Being a curious nine year old with a creative mind he imagined them to dance. The bright one right beside the two twinkling ones reminded him of his mentor, and was obligatory named "Aaravos II" by the boy. However, while the elven Aaravos was reading a book, the star before Callum flickered and turned black for a moment. The rest soon followed, like a ripple on a lake. It destroyed the picture the boy had been looking at for hours now, only to create a thousand new ones right before his eyes.

With marvelous wonder he watched them dance the waltz of fate across the night sky. The many single pictures, not much more than scraps really, formed a great whole. Like a mosaic, the stars showed him so many possibilities, and yet they all fit together to become one in the end. Not one single piece was more important than the other. Callum could see the bigger picture, and he let out a awestruck, _"wow"_

"They are beautiful, are they not?" 

Aaravos took great delight in the fact that he startled his student. Once Callum had calmed down again, he dared to sit beside the young human, ruffling his hair affectionately. He was not touch starved, he just loved to annoy Callum. Or at least that was what he told himself. 

With a elegant flick of his wrist he drew a star into the air, the draconic rune for "stellar" which created a small mauve colored star on his finger tip. To him, the archmage, this was child's play. To Callum it was a wonder of magic, and Aaravos loved to see his student's face light up. Callum looked back at the real stars outside, before he studied Aaravos's magically created one. It was by far not unusual for him to let his curiosity wander, but Aaravos couldn't deny that it hurt a little to not have his full attention after a magic trick.

Then Callum lifted his fingers to draw the same rune in the empty air. His fingers didn't leave a glowing purple trail, nor did he create a star himself, but the gesture alone made Aaravos's heart warm. Then Callum did it again, and again, and yet again. After the fifth try Aaravos was between a deadpan, hysterical laughter and a twitching eyebrow. He felt like he got hit by a fulminis when attempt number six was successful. 

The ancient archmage could feel himself drifting on the edge of euphoria when he saw Callum's first star shine at him. A pale blue baby glimmer, not more than a dot of glitter actually, was resting in his human hand. When Callum offered it to him Aaravos knew he was not aware of the meaning behind it. How could the human child know that this was a very intimate moment reserved for startouch parents and their children only? Callum was no startouch elf, but if he insisted on this, then Aaravos would claim him as his own. How could he say no to such an unique and talented boy?

* * *

The next big thing happened two years later. Callum had just turned twelve and was eating up magical knowledge like an insatiable caterpillar. He was close to becoming a star master, and Aaravos suspected that he would either connect to sky or moon next. Then again, with a teacher like him it was no surprise that Callum would surpass his peers by light-years. Aaravos loved to pat himself on the back whenever he thought about Callum's training. Said human was everything the primal master had ever hoped for in a student, if not for one thing: dark magic. Where Aaravos saw it as alright, Callum was against it with every fiber of his being. Then again, it took his mother from him so the elf wouldn't push past this boundary. It wasn't fear or prejudice, but rather a bad memory that kept him from it. Callum wasn't arrogant, and as long as his student wasn't arrogantly limiting himself like so many others, wasting his potential by doing so, then it was fine. He could understand his student somewhat and would not push.

As birthday gift Aaravos had crafted Callum a headdress similar to what the sunfire elves wore, only styled to look like his own horns. The boy was already dressing like him, and he insisted on painting his face to match his. If not for his anxious nature, the boy would have called him "father" half a year ago already. 

He snuck up on Callum, who was drawing in the leather-bound sketchbook again that Aaravos had given him a while ago. He did not mind the boy's artistic projects, but he indeed minded the doodles on the walls.

"Today is a special day, wouldn't you agree?" 

"Aaravos! Stop scaring me like that!" He scolded his elder, but with a laugh.

"Callum." Aaravos had his full attention now, "you have been with me for quite some time now, and you far exceeded my expectations. If you agree, I wish to speak of you like you were my own child. Callum, son of the brave Sarai, I want to adopt you as my son." 

His answer was a tear filled "yes!" and a hug that made the elf's ribs hurt. Callum squeezed all air out of his lungs, but only for a few seconds. Once he noticed, he quickly apologized for it. When Aaravos put the fake horns on his head he lost the brightest apprentice he ever had, and gained a very special son that would eclipse all others before him.

* * *

When Callum was fifteen he was alone. His father was tending to their garden while he cleaned up the study. One of his watercolor experiments had turned rather chaotic when he tried to paint using ocean magic. Now, he made the mess so he would fix it. It was only fair.

What was more fair however, was the moonshadow maiden on the other side of the mirror. Callum saw her chasing a young boy, who felt familiar. He was certain that he should know him, fight for him, protect him at all costs. Which is exactly what he did. Callum used moon magic to hide the dark skinned boy with the hilariously fluffy hair. In response to being turned invisible the child stumbled backwards. He grabbed a piece of cloth to steady himself, but it didn't help him much. 

As the boy fell down, Callum and the elf both saw Avizandum's child. The egg of the dragon prince was alive, and so was their hope. He put a hand on the mirror like he'd done so many times before, only to fall through it this time, and to add insult to injury he fell on top of the moonshadow. 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't think it would-" 

She whirled around to put her butterfly sword at his throat, but stopped when she saw his outfit and markings.

"Who are you? No better yet, what are you?" She hissed slowly.

"I'm Callum. I was born human, as you can see," he showed her his pinky fingers, "but I was adopted by a startouch elf a while ago. So, technically I'm half elf? Not biologically of course, but we are looking at the big whole of it all so-" 

She groaned when he started to ramble on and on. Then he suddenly stopped, which made her uneasy. "What?"

"We have to get him back to queen Zubeia. It's only right for them to be reunited. I understand you are an assassin, but rescuing the dragon prince is a more important mission. Just imagine! Peace! We can break this cycle of vengeance and hate." He turned to face her fully, "this war is only going to take more and more. I lost my biological parents to it, and now this is our chance to stop it. We can create a brighter future!"

The moonshadow was rendered speechless, and returned his smile after a bit. Swiftly the egg was secured and the two left the castle in the dead of the night. Five of the six assassin's were caught, but only after their king had been killed. Thanks to Callum's spell prince Ezran was not found until the next sunrise, but by then the two egg thieves were already far away, following a pull on Callum's magic that promised safety and supplies for the long travel to the storm spire.

"My name's Rayla, and you're the weirdest thing I've ever seen."

Callum only laughed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Callum!"

* * *

The star magic that had woven itself into Callum's heart brought them to a winter lodge in the woods, far away from human eyes. They took whatever food they could take with them, as well as some medical supplies. While Rayla was in charge of the route planning, Callum found a rather interesting cube that he refused to leave behind. It's sides lit up when he held it near primal magic, or beings with an arcanum. That meant Callum had a lot of fun messing around with it, much to Rayla's annoyance. However, she let him have his silly games. Callum was surprisingly good company to travel with, and they worked well with each other. 

After their stay at the lodge, they stuck to the forest as much as they could. The two also preferred to travel at night, where moon and stars were bright. Everything was going great as their friendship started to bloom. However, Callum eventually noticed her assassin's bindings while they were walking through the thick snow that covered anything near the cursed Caldera. 

"It's only going to come off of you kill your target, right? Father told me about how serious moonshadow oaths are." He asked bluntly.

Rayla appreciated the lack of pity in his voice, he also wasn't bashing her for her chosen career path. She appreciated that a lot too. 

"Yea. I wonder what happened. My friends most likely retreated to regroup so this thing is going to fall off any minute now." 

Callum eyed the bruised skin of her hand with worried eyes. Any longer and she was going to lose her hand, and that was unacceptable. She was his first friend since he fell through the mirror, and she was pretty, and awesome and heroic in his opinion. Callum thought very highly of her, which is why he spent hours thinking about a way to remove her bindings. 

The answer to his question came in form of a dark mage and her brother. The brother was a knight, a crown guard to be precise, while she looked like the prime example of a witch. She also had a sky primal stone, and she was hell-bent on getting the egg back to Katolis. Callum didn't hesitate to break her stone with a star spell, unleashing the massive storm inside of it. In the eye of this wonderstorm a young baby dragon was born, while a dark mage fell into a river and was carried away by the wild currents. 

Callum knelt down to let the newborn dragon prince sniff his hand, and he smiled when he purred happily.

"It is a pleasure to meet you to, little fluffy prince." 

Then he promptly ignored the young mage in favor of Rayla's wrist bindings. He chomped the silver band off as if the magic bond was made of butter. With the sense of touch restored to them, Rayla moved her fingers around, then she hugged her friend and the young dragon.

* * *

They did not visit the cursed Caldera, instead opting for a less damned and much safer path. With Callum and his magic it was easy to travel across the pentarchy. It amused and confused Rayla to no end that he was so curious about everything. 

"Callum? You're a human, right?" 

He nodded absentmindedly while he sketched a village they had passed a few hours ago. The faint light of the moon and stars was enough for him to see, thanks to his connection to these two arcana.

"As human, shouldn't you know these things? You act more like an elf than some elves I've met." She grumbled not unkindly.

"I've been in the mirror with father for ah... eight years now. I think? Honestly, I barely remember human customs." 

She hummed in reply, deep in thought. A part of her found it strange at how easily she just accepted his presence. Then again, if not for his looks, his blood, he was just as Xadian as she was. They got along well, making her wonder just how many of the stories about humans she was told were fake. It also helped that Callum was a skilled primal mage, with a major dislike for the dark arts. Rayla didn't even know humans could connect to magic in that way. It gave her hope. 

When Callum turned around to smile at her, she felt her heart flutter happily. It was just a tiny emotion, not more than a drop on a hot stone, but she felt it none the less. By the looks of it, Rayla had to admit that she was starting to like the strange human with elven upbringing. 

"Hey, did I say something wrong?" He asked carefully and his mouth formed a tiny _o_. Rayla thought it looked ridiculous.

"No. No, everything is alright. Just deep in thought, 'tis all. I am excited to cross the border and show you Xadia." 

That made him squeal bright enough to scare a glow toad, and warmer than a summer wind. His deep connection to the star primal caused small glimmers to appear around him as well, which made him look funny. Rayla laughed and decided to have some fun.

"Ease up on the sparkles, princess. We don't want to be found." 

"I'm not a prince, _or princess."_ Was his reply, and by the sudden look of dread on his face Rayla had poked open an old wound.

"It was a joke. I didn't mean to hurt you." She told him gently, but firmly.

"So, I'm a joke?" 

"No. You're the brightest mage I've ever met." After a while she added, "and you're my friend, sparkly boy." 

" _Sparkly boy?_ Nope. No way that's going to stick." Now that made him involuntarily grin. 

"Oh, what about glitter cheeks? If you don't like the first one..." She teased, and was immensely pleased by his indignant sputtering.

* * *

They made it to the border with no problems. Callum was almost vibrating on the spot, but Rayla let him be. This was normal for him, and she trusted him to not hurt himself. At that point she was not worried about the horny sun archdragon that was approaching them. She hoped that Callum's connection to the star arcanum would mask his human scent. A glance to her left revealed that he was thinking roughly the same.

"Sol Regem. It is an... honor to stand before you." Callum said, hesitating at one point because of his nervousness and his father's story. Callum was aware of what the sun dragon had done. He would not underestimate him.

"What is this?! Tell me, why were you across the border?" He sniffed, then growled.

"You even smell like them. Disgusting creatures, these humans. Why would a startouch and a moonshadow be traveling together?"

They both let out a sigh of relief that the blind dragon couldn't tell Callum was human. His time with his father, then Rayla and finally his magic were indeed protecting him. To Regem, Callum was an elf, and Rayla saw his eyes shimmer happily when he heard it. 

"We found the dragon prince, and are on route to bring him home. Which is why we need to hurry. The stars tell me that we must reach the spire within two weeks for some reason." Callum answered the dragon. 

He was a better diplomat then her, so Rayla let him talk. About ten minutes later Sol Regem let them pass, albeit with enough grumbling to make a mountain shiver. Rayla grabbed her dork and the baby dragon to get them away as fast as possible before the old and hate filled dragon reconsidered his choices. Azymondias chirped and Callum squeaked, but she didn't stop. She couldn't wait to show him her home. 

"Rayla- _aaaa!"_

She could only chuckle and hope that he wouldn't get lost, because she now knew she liked him. Quite a lot. 

"Keep up with me, glitter cheeks!"

* * *

When the two reached Rayla's home, the Silvergrove, Callum immediately knew something was wrong. He could feel the magic around then telling him to get out. It was a push so unlike anything he has ever felt, and then Rayla saw the missing faces. 

"No. _ **No!**_ I'm a ghost...?!" She cried out desperately. 

Callum knew what a ghost was, of course his father taught him about magical curses as well. Startouch weren't as inclined to curse as moonshadow, but he was able to show Callum a nasty repertoire of punishments and little life ruining disasters. He also taught Callum how to break them all. Aaravos was mischievous, and his adopted son deserved to know how to get out of any trouble here might find himself in. Callum was truly thankful for the lessons.

"Ethari! He wouldn't agree to this. I know he's going to be able to see us." Exclaimed Rayla with a fragile bit of hope, just before she dragged Callum off into one of the houses.

They found Ethari in his workshop, polishing an artfully crafted lunar steel blade. However, much to Rayla's horror, he couldn't see them either. It broke Callum's heart to see the girl that won his heart so sad. In a fit if anger the human mage called upon moon magic like he has never done before. Zym joined in as well, lending Callum some of his power. With moon and sky united, deception and freedom formed something powerful and it tore into the ghosting curse like a ferocious beast.

With a massive pattern of moon runes he cast "Fractura phasmis illusio!" 

And suddenly the curse was broken. Ethari flinched in shock at seeing them both so suddenly, and even more so when he saw Callum's tattoos lose their glow. It gave Rayla enough time to tell him what really happened that night. Then she introduced both Callum, and prince Azymondias to her uncle.

"It is an honor to meet you, your highness. But, Rayla, the dragon queen is ill. Ever since the death of Avizandum she has been slowly dying. You two will have to hurry." 

"We will make it." Callum promised.

Ethari smiled in bittersweet relief, and took them both to the pond with the magical water lilies. 

"I was so hurt by losing Runaan, I didn't think. I should have seen clearer. I'm so sorry for this, how could I doubt you?" He said.

Rayla showed him that he was forgiven by giving him the biggest hug the young assassin could give. She was just glad to still have a home. 

Callum, who didn't want to intrude, focused on the flowers. According to Ethari all of them stood for one assassin's life. They sunk when the person died, and so far that was true. Only Rayla's flower was still peacefully drifting on the pond, but Callum could see more. His father taught him to find the important details. He didn't want to interrupt his unofficial girlfriend and her uncle, but he needed to ask.

"What about the flower that's drifting between the ground and the surface? Is it like... blinking? You created them, so what does that mean?"

"What?! Which one?" 

Callum pointed towards Runaan's flower, the one that held Ethari's heart and love. Indeed it was flickering on and off, almost as if the spell was unsure about the life it was tethered to. When the two left to complete their mission, they also left a piece of hope in the elven craftsman's heart. He was so deep in thought that he completely forgot to send the letter to the dragon queen.

* * *

They continued their travel until they reached the midnight desert. Too hot to travel by day, and too many serpent to travel by night, the two faced a problem. Neither wanted to lose their souls and become a zombie like husk, but they needed to hurry. They needed time. 

"It's no use, we have to go around it."

"We can't! That will take us, what? Two weeks?" 

"Make that three..." Rayla groaned. 

Azymondias chirped from his place inside Callum's arms and flapped his wings as if the little dragon wanted to tell them something. Then Callum understood. It was as if a light had kit above his head.

"We fly. Manus, Pluma, Volantus!" 

Rayla shot her favorite mage a worried look. He didn't seem to have suffered a heatstroke, but he also didn't make sense to her. Casually Callum handed her the prince and spread his arms, which glowed with sky magic for a bit, and then changed into wings. He carefully ruffled his feathers and stretched them before he bowed. 

"There is an oasis, right? Dad mentioned that it's pretty beautiful. I'll fly us there before sunrise and rest up during the day. That way we can avoid the snakes and the heat." 

As much as Rayla wanted to hug him for being smart, all she managed to say was, "are you sure you can carry us?" 

She didn't want to overexert him, or worse crash in the middle of a soulfang nest, but Callum's resilience was admirable. He reassured her that he was capable of doing it. Rayla believed him. She finally hugged him tightly before they took off together, only to have him twist in the air so that she was comfortably perching on his back. Human or not, the way he acted was melting her heart in a way that made butterflies flutter in her chest. She was in love with this strange mage.

Likewise, Callum felt himself drawn towards her bravery and shining heart. He immensely enjoyed the flight together and was rather sad to reach the oasis so soon, even if his muscles ached and his eyes got heavy. His heart however was anything but, and he decided that the oasis would be the perfect place for him to confess his love.

"Rayla, can I talk to you for a moment?" 

She nodded, sure. Then she followed him to the clear water. It done almost golden in the light of the rising sun. 

"Rayla, you are funny, smart, kind and incredibly brave. I like you very much. I know we haven't been traveling together for to long, but I think I... no I know that I am falling in love with you. Do you think we could...?" 

"You're a huge dummy. But... I want you to be my dummy." Then she leaned in to kiss him. 

"Let's try, because I am falling for you too." 

* * *

Their bond only grew tighter the farther they got on their quest. When the two finally reached the storm spire they were openly holding hands and poking flirty fun at each other. Rayla especially loved to tease Callum, and in return he would act overly dramatic on purpose. It made her laugh, and her laugh made him happy. 

Callum cast "Ventus Spiralis" so that they could climb up to the pinnacle and deliver the dragon prince to his mother. On the way however, he was deep in thought. One way or another Callum kept thinking of his father in the mirror. He needed to find a way to free him, and so far the plan had been to ask Zubeia to undo the banishment, but Callum wasn't sure what to do if she couldn't. He was also a bit scared of the dragon queen. 

Then they made it and were greeted by a skywing air master named Ibis. At first he was serious and a bit haughty, but after seeing the baby dragon, a potential dragon guard and a human mage, albeit one resided by an elf, the sky mage was sent reeling from shock. However, he had to break bad news to the young couple.

"You are too late." 

Queen Zubeia was comatose, and no matter how much they tried, or how loud Azymondias cried she didn't wake up. Rayla was devastated. She sunk to her knees and cried out in frustration. She had failed, they had failed, and now she wasn't sure what to do anymore. Callum tried to support her, but she didn't want to hear it. In her state, she did not want to hear anything coming from him. Then she mumbled something about her parents and Callum got an idea.

"Historia Viventem." 

The room turned dark as moon magic revived a old and bitter memory. Callum recognized Viren from his time before he was adopted by Aaravos. He never liked the man, and by Rayla's gasp he assumed the two moonshadow elves were her parents. A skywing guard urged them to leave, and abandon their posts, but Rayla's parents were the only ones to stay. The two fought until the bitter end, through ice and darkness, until her mother saved the egg with a clever idea. She made Viren take it, claiming it was a precious and powerful component for dark magic, but she didn't mean it. That much was obvious. 

"They... saved the egg. They saved it, so that we could finish the mission! It's because of them that we are here today! Callum!" 

Rayla spun around to kiss him, then stop still in confusion.

"What does that mean? What do I do?" 

"It's entirely your decision, but know that I'll be with you. Always."

After another kiss the entire room seemed to vibrate with power. Zym was still trying to wake up his mother, and after hours of constant zapping it seemed to work. The queen opened her eyes and gasped in disbelief. Her son greeted her with a happy lick on the nose, making him seem both so small and yet to tall compared to her. Then her attention was on Callum and Rayla, who both nodded and shared one more kiss. They were sending her a message. 

"A human and an elf... my love returned and, I can not believe it. My hopes, my dreams..." 

She rose to her full height and gave the two a warm smile, as well as her blessings. 

Ibis came stumbling in a few minutes later. 

* * *

Callum was sixteen when he stood before the dragon queen to request the freedom of his father. He wasn't sure how to ask, or if he was allowed to leave the spire alive afterwards, but he would try. He entered the lair of her majesty and greeted her with a fluid bow. However, before he could even open his mouth Zubeia was already faster.

"You wish to ask me to release Aaravos from where he is." 

At Callum's dumbstruck and panicked expression, the queen only laughed.

"I recognize the marks you put on your face. You also smell like him. The magic in you sings the same song as his does, albeit in more cheerful way. Fear not, I will grant you your wish under the condition that you teach him love and forgiveness. Aaravos is bitter, but I have no doubts that you can heal his heart, as you have healed mine." 

After the queen's speech Callum was near tears. He felt the warmth of gratefulness sweep through him like a tidal wave. This time he bowed out of thankfulness, and true respect. 

_"Terminus Praesidium._ That is the spell you will need, seeing how you already have the prism with you. Cast the spell right before the mirror and it should break the curse my mate created." 

"I can not thank you enough." 

Zubeia smiled. In Callum's bag, the rune cube glowed. Then, before anyone could even think about stopping him he called for his mage wings and shot into the evening sky. He knew that Rayla would understand his need to return to his father, and finally free him. Callum wanted to show him the wonderful things he saw on his journey. He wanted to introduce his father to his friends, and especially his girlfriend, and then tour the world with him. Hundreds of years were more than enough time for the world to change, to evolve into something new and interesting. He wanted to explore it, see everything, together with his loved ones. That was why Callum pushed himself to his absolute limit to get back to Katolis as fast as he could. 

* * *

However, what he found he didn't like very much. A dark mage was sitting on the throne and he was gathering an army to attack Xadia. Their real king, Ezran, was in jail. It took him a while that was far too long to realize that this was his little half brother.

"Hey! Don't freak out, okay? I'm friendly." Callum whispered through the small window of the cell his brother was kept in. 

Ezran looked up to figure out who this strange and unfamiliar voice belonged to, only to see the same mage who saved him and the egg from Viren a while ago. He immediately smiled as greeting. 

"I remember you! You saved me from that assassin." 

"Yes, but there is more... Let's talk face to face. Give me a second." 

"Planus Vectura" he cast the star spell and vanished from sight with a soft *plop* only to reappear inside Ezran's cell. Teleportation was a very useful smile to have, however Ezran was even more glad to find out that the young mage could also remove his shackles. 

"Thank you! Uh... I uh, didn't catch your name. I'm so sorry." 

In response Callum became incredibly careful and warm. He looked at Ezran with longing and nothing but brotherly love. He fell to his knees and was waiting for Ezran to stand up and bash him for enduring like he had done. And yet that fate never came. 

"My name is Callum, soon of Sarai and Aaravos. It's nice to see you again Ezran. The last time we talked you were just a year old, so I'm not going to be mad if you forgot me." 

"Callum?! You mean like, my Callum? My big brother?!" He asked excitedly, but far too loud, "we all thought you ran away. Or... in Viren's case he said you had... Uh, well..." 

"No. I'm okay, but I did run away and I'm sorry for leaving you like this."

"What matters is that you are here. Why are you here?" He suddenly asked as if the that though only just crossed his mind.

"Well, that's a long story. It all started with a mysterious elven mirror..." 

* * *

The group that went to save Ezran was fairly shocked to find Callum there with him. At first they mistook him for an elf, but lady Opeli quickly connected the dots and started to gasp for air in shock. Soren also recognized the mage who beat his butt at the caldera, and he was glad that Callum was on their side now. It was a man named Corvus who filled the young mage in, while they made their way into the throne room. 

"It's like he's possessed! The day he found that little bug-thing he changed, and now he wants to conquer Xadia for some reason." He said, while he looked at Soren for confirmation.

Callum had to be sure he heard right, "A bug?"

Corvus nodded, "purple and with a strange pattern. I've never seen anything like it, and it's definitely not native to the pentarchy." 

The young mage suddenly felt dread rush down his spine. He had a hunch, but hoped he was wrong. "It's not native to Xadia either. I think I know what that worm is. Pray I am wrong." 

The group reached the throne room and burst in, Callum at the right side of Ezran, while Opeli took the young king's left. Any of the guards that dared to come closer were either frozen or blast away by a bit of sky magic from Callum. He nodded encouragingly to his little brother and shifted into a more casual stance to seem less of a threat. 

Then his eyes landed on Viren. He remembered the man, and how much he feared him once. However, he also owed the dark mage quite a lot. If not for him, then he wouldn't have met his adoptive father. That was Callum's only reason why he did not just outright blast the smug grin off of the man's face. A face that turned into bone crushing dread as soon as he saw Callum's clothes and tattoos.

"It's over Viren!" Said Ezran, "I hereby claim my father's throne. You are no longer the acting regent of my kingdom." 

"Prince Ezran, please. You are a child and you deserve a childhood. I-" 

_**"Enough!** _No. I'm relieving you of your title." 

Viren grimaced, but nodded without any visible protest. He stood up and have the crown to Opeli, who took it harshly out of his hands. She put it on Ezran's head and bowed, as did everyone else in the room. When Ezran moved to sit on the far too large throne for him, he looked nervous, terrified even. He was glad when Callum moved to stand beside him in the place he knew belonged to the royal high mage. Everyone in the room knew that this meant Viren lost this title as well.

"Your staff, please." Callum said, causing the man and the caterpillar to flinch, however each of them for vastly different reasons. 

He held out his hand to take it. Callum was gently holding his father's staff, the one he gifted to humanity so long ago, like a treasure. On his ear perched a small caterpillar. It almost seemed like it had tears in it's eyes as it nuzzled into the young mage's hair.

_"My little star. You have safely returned to me."_

Callum didn't answer him. Instead, he only petted his father's familiar with a smile, and silently promised to slip out of the room as soon as he could. There was much he had to tell his father, but first he needed to accept the honor of becoming Katolis first primal high mage. With this, he ended the age old reign of dark magic.

* * *

The young high mage leaned his back onto the smooth surface of his father's mirror. It was cold and the freezing bite ate itself through his clothes, but Callum endured. In his hand sat a caterpillar dressed in the colors of the starry night sky. It has been four agonizing dsys since he has returned, but he was so very busy, and always bothered by someone. Callum didn't forget his father, but he simply had no moment when he could skip away unseen. Aaravos understood, but he was obviously hurt and losing his patience with this whole situation. On the night of the fourth day Callum finally hushed out of his room to visit his father.

_"You left me."_

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to."

When Aaravos stayed silent, Callum took it as his cue to go on, "the dragon prince is home with his mother. I brought him there yself, and in return Zubeia gave me the key to let you out." 

That got his father's attention. Shock was written all over his face, and turned him almost as pale as his hair. He had wanted freedom above all else for so long, until he met Callum. When his boy was taken from his he only wanted the world to burn. Now, said boy not only came back, but also had found a way for him to leave the tower he was trapped in. All Aaravos could feel was light-headed and dizzy. He almost didn't notice how the mirror lit up before it's glass shattered into dust. 

Carefully, he reached out and Callum took his hand. Then he quickly pulled him into a hug. The chirping of the late night cicadas and the rumbling downstairs startled the startouch elf for a moment, but then he laughed. He held his son closer and with gratitude and love in his heart, instead of the vengeful hate that had been there before. 

"I want to show you something. Come on! Let's go outside." 

Aaravos let himself be dragged to the courtyard and under the night sky. For the first time in 300 years he stood underneath the real stars and it was a feeling like no other. He was walking on air as warmth flooded him. From all the possible paths, twists and turns that his story could have gone he rather liked this one. He not only outlived his bane, but also held everything he ever wanted in his hands. The world was his now, and he did not need to forcefully conquer it at all. It was bowing to him all by itself.

"There is someone I want you to meet, father." 

At Callum's indirect announcement a moonshadow elf appeared beside him. Where she had been hiding before, Aaravos didn't know, but she brought honor to her name. She was indeed a shadow under the moon, as elegant and efficient as he was himself. The primal master was impressed.

"This is Rayla, and we are _a thing."_

They joined hands and smiled together, waiting for any reaction from Callum's adoptive father. Two startled blinks and a strange face full of stumped bafflement later and they got an answer.

"I'm delighted to meet you. I would love to get to know the lady who holds my son's heart more. You may have my blessing."

Relief washed over both of them and Aaravos found it endearing. If this was his life now, he had nothing to complain. He politely bowed his head to let the two lovers know that they could be at ease around him. Then he stopped deadly still. His head snapped up fast enough to make his hair fly in all directions. With a careful and critical eye he studied Rayla from all sides and came to the conclusion that he knew her.

"You are the child of Tiandrin and Lain. Ah, I remember them. Brave souls, those two. Say how is the Silvergrove these days? It's been so long since I've had a moonberry surprise." 

Rayla looked at Callum and both agreed that their next stop was Ethari's workshop. Rayla's last remaining piece of family deserved be introduced to Callum's family. They needed to craft the new high mage his own staff anyway, so they even had a excuse to go on a mini vacation. After everything that has happened, they indeed deserved it. 


End file.
